


Magic in Hawaii

by Bookie89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookie89/pseuds/Bookie89
Summary: Fem!harry potter Lady Dorea Potter Peverell-Black, Scion of the most ancient and royal house of potter, most ancient and noble house of peverell and black is coming to Hawaii to take look at Hawaii's premier law enforcement taskforce. And with her comes all kinds of chaos and mayhem. As it should be in true Marauder mayhem. Can our favorite 5-0 taskforce handle the chaos or will they bow to the inevitable?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Magic in Hawaii

Chapter 1   
Dorea Lily Potter couldn't believe she was doing this. Of all the things she has been tasked to do this really takes the cake. Not only that she is being forced to this on the orders of the Queen of England herself.  
While Dorea wouldn't dream of disobeying her royal cousin ( distant as they are) taking part in observing an American law enforcement taskforce in action was not an activity she imagined doing.  
Even if it is on an island paradise like Hawaii.  
Although there is a slim chance that under the right circumstances the trip won't be a complete waste of time and she will be able to to enjoy her time in Hawaii.   
And with her godson Teddy who is joining her on the trip with his grandmother Andromeda.  
The chance to expose Teddy to a whole different culture and society was too good of a chance to pass up for Dorea. Considering how much she liked to spoil her only godchild was something that everyone back home knew far to well.   
"Now Teddy you didn't forget anything right?" asked Dorea to her precocious 9-year old godson as they disembarked the private plane that brought them to the island.  
"No Aunty Dory," stated Teddy Lupin in his adorable little voice as he rolled his little carry on bag behind him and his favorite stuffed toy underneath his arm.  
"Good now stick close to me ok."  
"Yes Auntie."  
Together Dorea and her godson walked through the arrivals terminal of Honolulu Airport towards the the airport exit where their welcoming committee was waiting.  
Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett was not in a good mood. Not only did he have a bunch of paperwork to deal with back at the office, his relationship with Catherine was having problems. And now here he was at the airport to pickup some British bigwig here to obeserve him and his team.   
He didn't know understand why the Governor was making them entertain some british office employee, who probably never worked in the field ( he assumes), but orders were orders.   
Hopefully the sooner they arrive the sooner they could leave. Thankfully he didn't have to suffer through the waiting since he insisted on Danni coming with him.  
Didn't sto Danni from complaining.  
"I still don't understand why the Governor insisting on us doing this?" groused the new jersey native.  
"Look the Governor asked us to play nice with the british observer. Hopefully the sooner they get what they want. The sooner they will leave and we can get on with our lies ok. So please be patient."  
Danni scoffed, " Fine. But if we're going to do this we better get some kind of compensation."   
"Understood,"stated Steve, a small smile tugging at the side of his mouth.  
"Now who is it we are waiting for again?"asked Danni.  
"A Dorea Potter."

"Commander McGarrett?" asked a tentative female voice.   
Steve and Danni turned as one towards the voice. Surprise spread on their faces at the sight of the young woman standing in front of them with the young boy. The sight of which neither of the 5-0 members were expecting.

A.N. will update soon. Any comments of support are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Plese send kind reviews


End file.
